Iceland's Journal
by AppleFarmer
Summary: Or perhaps it's more like a Diary, though Iceland would never admit to owning something that's considered girly. Read through Icelands weekly Journal entries and laugh/pity his daily life and the nonsense he has to put up with. Rated T (May go Up.)
1. Rage Levels: 60

**Tried something new.**

* * *

Day 1

Halló, My names Iceland, and I shall tell you what happened today.

Today was this _Bullshit_ Amazing meeting between the Nordic countries. Once again my idiotic brother decided to bring up the 'bro' thing again. I swear I felt so tempted to smack him in his indifferent face, sure I do care about the Nordics but Norway really was pushing it. The man had the nerve to lean up against me and whisper _'storebror'_ in my ear. At this exact moment I felt Eyjafjallajökull about to erupt and I didn't give a damn, seriously, the bastard deserved the smoke clouds that would plague his country for a few days. But sadly, the volcano did not go off and Norway's tourism was not affected in the slightest.

Anyway, the meeting was as progressive as usual(And by progressive I mean we established that Norway loves to show his Tsundere love to Denmark in the most obnoxious way possible) And that Fin and Swe were already butt fucking…No, that's not really what happened, but that's my interpretation of what happened.

I'm so sick and tired of these unproductive meetings (I swear it's just a way for everyone to show off they have a partner and I don't)

-Iceland.

* * *

**Expect this to be updated regularly...and if I don't you can kill me.**


	2. Scribble Update: Rage Lv 40

**Chapter 2 is here (Read Bottom Note) I feel as if though I've already messed up this story.**

* * *

Day 2.

I suppose this'll be a daily thing, a few reports here and there (And maybe me writing about my feelings and my crush...Hahah no.)

So today I woke up and went down stairs to make myself something to eat, and lord behold I see the 4 other Nordic countries ransacking my kitchen.

Denmark had half his body jammed in my cupboard making a mess of my organised liquorice. Sweden was just sitting at the table, drinking Tea or something. Finland…well, he was 'Making my home jollier', and Norway was a complete fool as usual, raiding my cabinets for Coffee...I never buy coffee so tough luck for him, he'd be suffering from withdrawal for a few hours or days depending on how long they decided to crash at my house.

I really do hate it when they come over without warning me.

…But I always make sure that I have at least 15 Christmas trees in case Finland ever visits, just to make him happy, Some alcohol for the stupid Dane…and well, as long as Finland's happy Sweden's happy, so that's 2 birds with one stone...Norway however can lick the 1,000 year old coffee crumbs from out of my cabinets if he really needs his fix that badly.

Okay fine, I'm still mad about the whole 'storebror' thing, In truth I do care for my sto-Fellow Nordic country, I'm just mad at his brother complex.

-**GROWN UP ICELAND.**

* * *

**And thats It.**

**This was rather rushed since the original file I had corrupted...*Screams* Anyway, I've learnt never to edit/add more to my stories using the Mac version of Microsoft Office Word.**


	3. Stay In Your Own Room

**Hey~ Iceland Chapter 3 (Slightly rushed because my exams start this week)**

* * *

Day 3.

Very rarely do I pull out my Journal first thing in the morning and start writing in it, maybe it's because my current situation is very undesirable. I keep my Journal inside my pillow case and a pen in-between the bed frame, in case I suddenly remember something during the night and I have to jot it down. Now, just clearing this up just in case some nosey Person whose name starts with N and ends with Orway goes through my things and questions me about this... As to why my situation is undesirable…Well, I woke up and fond a Dane lying in my bed, a Dane that smelled like he took a bath in alcohol. He currently has me embraced in one of his famous 'bear' hugs, escaping is not an option…I have to wait until he wakes up.

* * *

Okay, Iceland here.

The situation has gotten even worse. The Dane has yet to wake up and his bear hug has gotten 10 times tighter. In his drunken slumber the man placed a kiss on my cheek and said 'Comforing ayse beeeeer'…I have no idea what that means. The kiss however sent me over the edge. I harnessed the volcanic power that was hidden inside of me, broke out of his 'bear' hug and socked him in the face...The fact that the kiss was so wet and slobbery was disgusting...augh...

…The Punch didn't wake him up, though I had freed myself from his grasp….Only to go downstairs and find Norway going through withdrawal symptoms.

…I think I'll go and buy some coffee.

-Iceland.

* * *

**Update schedule - At least once a week.**


	4. Puffins and Meetings

Day 27

Liquorice makes the world go around, not butter, furniture, Christmas, Coffee or Alcohol.

-Emil Steilsson.

Wise words from a wise man.

Today was pleasant, The other Nordics finally left and I peace had once again reigned thought-out my household. My puffin( ) Decided that it was too quiet and started a heated argument with me (of course i won this, puffins never win.) … and dropped a white one on me and flew away. The suit since then has been burned and scattered in the ocean.

I had a meeting Today, my bosses wanted to talk to me about joining the Eu, It went smoothly and was rather productive..That is until Norway sent one his mythical creatures after me which constantly kept moaning "Dooonnnntt Jooiiin"…I pressed on and ignored it before a shrill scream emitted from the damned thing. "YOU FOOOL"…Before it vanished.

…Norway, It's just the Eu.

Get over it.


End file.
